


Josephine

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Newborn/Parent bonding time, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, Sophia is gonna be a good big sister, We’re just in the boring baby phase right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Roy and Riza bond with their newest baby.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Victory [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Kudos: 21





	Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> The title Josephine was inspired by the song _“Josephine”_ by The Ritual ft Lisa Hannigan ( _the voice of Blue Diamond for my fellow SU fans_ ) and I find it very soothing.
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to it, especially if you’re a SU fan like me that was bummed due to the lack of Blue Diamond solo singing in the show.

Riza stared in utter awe at her sweet little baby sleeping in her arms. Roy had been _correct_ ; she was a blonde baby girl.

_Josephine Marie Mustang._ So precious, tiny, and perfect. Just like her sister.

“You surprised I was right?” He asked, handing her a bottle of water.

“A little. I mean, I _knew_ there was a fifty-fifty chance I’d be wrong about the gender, but I honestly believed she’d have black hair. I accepted years ago that if we _ever_ had kids, none would be blonde.” Riza admitted, brushing a tiny blonde lock off of Josie’s forehead.

“I can’t believe she’s actually _here_.” Roy admitted, sitting next to Riza and resting their heads together.

“Me either. Sophia still asleep?” Riza asked.

“Yeah. Want me to wake her so she can meet her sister?”

“Nah. Let her wake up on her own.” Riza said, readjusting her sleep shirt so a now fussy Josie could nurse.

* * *

Once Josie had been fed and burped, Amaria took her from Riza’s arms to weigh and measure her.

“Six pounds, four ounces, twenty inches long. Tiny little thing.” Amaria cooed, swaddling her in a blanket to give her back to her parents.

“She’s big compared to what her sister was. Sophia was barely four pounds.” Roy admitted, taking his new daughter into his arms.

It was so surreal, now having two little children to raise and love and cherish. He was not only a father, but a father of _two_ perfect little daughters.

He was a _girl dad_ and he was absolutely loving it.

“She already has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?” Riza smirked.

“From the moment you told me that you were pregnant with her.” He admitted, a small smile on his face, as he bent down to kiss Josie’s forehead.

“I love you.” She said, smiling at him.

“I love you more.”

* * *

As per Ishvallan tradition- a tradition Roy and Riza didn’t _have_ to participate in due to neither of them being even a time bit Ishvallan- for the first week of Josephine’s life, no one other then her immediate family and Riza’s midwife was allowed to see the newborn. Thankfully, Malia took Suki and Hayate over to Kain’s living quarters when she left their home after Josie's birth.

Sophia absolutely adored her day old sister, playing with her pale blonde hair and kissing her tiny nose.

“Careful.” Riza said, urging her oldest to be gentle with her youngest.

“She’s so teeny, mommy.” Sophia gushed, looking up at her mother.

“She is.”

“When can she play with me?” Sophia asked.

“Not for awhile, honey. She’s too little to do much of anything right now.”

Sophia scrunched up her nose. “She sounds _boring_.”

Riza couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, but everyone is boring when they’re this little.” Riza said, maneuvering her daughters so Josie was in one arm and Sophia was in the other, both girls snuggled up to her chest.

“Even me?” Sophia asked.

“Yep. It’s because when babies are this small, they haven’t got to learn how to do anything besides sleep, eat, and cry.” Riza explained.

“How long until she can do things besides that?” Sophia asked, fighting back the need to yawn.

“Not until after your birthday.”

“Okay.” Sophia mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The worst part about recovering from childbirth, Riza found, was the actual recovery part.

Sure, it was easier with Josie then it had been with Sophia, since Riza didn’t also have to deal with a gash in her neck, shoulder, _and_ abdomen. Instead she had to deal with a toddler. But luckily Roy was also stuck in the house for the next six days, meaning she had his help with their daughters.

And what a _wonderful_ help he had been for the three of them.

If she needed anything, something to eat, company, a break from their daughters- he gave it to her, no questions asked. If Sophia was being bratty, he’d entertain her. Playing tea parties or dress up or superheroes until she was cheerful again. And during the few times that Riza needed a break from Josie, to take a shower or get some sleep, he would scoop the tiny blonde- and possibly brown eyed- newborn into his arms, and give her everything she needed until her next feeding.

Riza hoped her daughters would get husbands as amazing as their father.

* * *

”Has it been seven days yet?” Roy groaned, as he helped Riza give Josie her first bath. It wasn’t _really_ a proper bath, basically a wet rag being dragged across her velvety smooth skin. She’d get her first true bath once her umbilical cord stump fell off.

”No. We still have two more days.” Riza reminded him.

”Gooooood.” Roy groaned, rubbing his forehead.

”Tell me about it. Now I understand why most Ishvallan couples don’t have more then two or three children.” She snorted, drying Josie off.

”Yeah. I mean, the idea is great, but there are certain things I would do differently.” Roy sighed. “For one, we’d be able to go outside.”

”Wouldn’t do it for a week, either. Maybe... three or four days?” She suggested.

”Five max.”

”Agreed.”

”Hey, serious question. Do you want more kids?” Roy asked her, taking over for Riza as he put Josie’s diaper on.

”I’m assuming you mean in the relatively distant future?” She snorted.

”Yeah.”

“I mean, obviously not anytime soon. I think the age gap between Sophia and Josie so far.“ Riza told him.

”So you _do_ want more children?” Roy asked, raising his eye brows as he snuggled Josie into his arms.

Riza nodded. “I want at _least_ one little boy running around with our girls. After we have one, I say we come back to this conversation.”

”Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

On her seventh day of life, Josephine Mustang was able to leave the home of her birth, nestled in a sling snug across her Mother’s chest, and go outside for the very first time to meet her extended family.

The first ones to meet her were her Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Jean.

”Oh my Gosh! I wasn’t expecting the baby to be a blonde.” Rebecca gasped, as Riza carefully took Josie out of the sling and placed her into a sitting Becca’s outstretched arms, the newborn’s gender neutral colored clothing preventing her Aunt or Uncle from immediately knowing she was a baby girl.

Roy couldn’t help but smile as he watched Havoc and Catalina gush over their tiny newborn. While he bounced a giggling Sophia in his lap, he couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take for them to welcome a baby of their own into the world.

”So what’s their name?” Jean asked, grinning as the babe in his wife’s arm clutched his index finger.

”Josephine Marie.” Riza answered.

”But we’ve been calling her _Josie_.” Roy added for clarification.

”You guys had a _girl_?” Becca gasped, a smile on her face.

”Damn, I was wrong. I owe Fuery twenty bucks now.” Jean huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Royai Babies in this series ~~so far~~ :
> 
> _Sophia Nicole Mustang_ :  
> April 16, 1915  
>  _Josephine Marie Mustang_ : December 23, 1916


End file.
